


Divic

by AMAZINGmadness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Merlin, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Cinq ans plus tôt, une tragédie s'est produite à la Cour du Roi. Oubliée de tous, enfouie dans les mémoires, le Royaume s'en est relevé. Aujourd'hui, c'est la vengeance d'un seul homme qui vient faire ressurgir le tout. Un Royaume, pour la mort d'un homme.





	Divic

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris ce one-shot il y a des années. Presque huit ans, pour être exact ... (Cela ne me rajeunit pas. Cela me dit que j'ai jamais aimé écrire des happy endings, en fait .. ^^"). Il faut savoir que je ne retouche pas les fics que je poste, comme ça, des années après. Cela n'aurait pas d'intérêt pour moi, et comme la même version est sur FF.net, reprendre un travail déjà achevé ne m'apparait pas comme lucratif, ou du moins, ne me semble pas "juste" envers vous. Voilà pourquoi les mots et tournures prennent de l'âge ;) => Fic très sombre, je le crains. Slash, mort de personnages principaux et tout le tralala. Et, si vous aimez le dark!Merlin, c'est pour vous !
> 
> Je vous laisse à votre lecture.
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

Le sang coulait, abondant, collant, poisseux.

Camelot et ses ruines, Camelot et son désespoir.

La terre de providence était ravagée, calcinée, et les cadavres jonchaient les ruelles, pourrissant sur le terrain meuble, gorgeant les caniveaux de sang.

Le sang, il sentait le sien battre à ses tempes, pompé par le cœur, reversé aux muscles et aux organes peuplant son corps. Un rictus haineux, sombre, vint soulever le coin de ses lèvres pâles, sans couleurs.

Jamais encore n'avait-il ressenti pareil bien-être, pareille joie.

Il fut aisé d'entrer dans la cour du château, et bien plus simple encore de réduire à néant la si grande et fabuleuse armée personnelle du Roi. Les gens réfugiés derrière les grilles arrachées s'enfuirent en courant, hurlant et pleurant. Le dégoût fut le seul sentiment qui étreignit son cœur lorsqu'il leva une main et anéantit le tout.

La compassion, la joie, la bonté, s'étaient métamorphosés, entre dévorés, détruits, pour faire place à la haine, à la vengeance, au désespoir le plus noir et le plus absolu. Le cœur et la raison étaient morts depuis bien longtemps. Seule l'amère rancœur le faisait vivre depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans, l'immonde envie de réduire le Monde à néant, de faire tomber le tout en poussière.

Il n'était plus humain depuis fort longtemps. L'humanité lui avait été arrachée dans une des cellules de ce château dit imprenable, par un homme qu'il rêvait aujourd'hui de détruire.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Il sourit.

-Merlin !

Sans qu'il le veuille, sans qu'il le conçoive, le mot, l'apostrophe, percuta son cœur de plein fouet. Il se raidit, s'arrêta et, stupéfait, constata que son rythme cardiaque venait de s'emballer. Il ferma les yeux, tressaillit, puis se tourna vers la source, vers le coupable.

Le visage vieillit, usé, abîmé, de Gaius reflétait l'horreur pure, la colère même. Il semblait blessé, et il n'eut grand mal à savoir comment, sachant que son ancienne demeure, et donc celle du médecin, avait été la première chose à avoir été détruite par ses soins lors de son entrée. Intérieurement, il aurait préféré que Gaius soit déjà mort, qu'il ne le voit pas ainsi.

Il était trop tard.

Et, déjà, d'autres visages se relevaient de parts et d'autres, profitant du face-à-face pour s'échapper ou pour se rapprocher. C'est ainsi qu'il vit les larmes de Guenièvre, le visage terrifié de Morgane, et les autres, tout ces autres qui avaient été sa vie, sa famille, et ce durant des mois, des années.

Déjà les gardes se rapprochaient, leurs armures aux cliquetis infernaux répercutés par la soudaine quiétude, le soudain silence de la scène. Il su qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Sans un mot, il se détourna, s'arracha à eux, sa longue cape noire volant derrière lui. Il ne trouva pas le courage de les sacrifier, eux aussi, de les emmener avec lui dans la folie de sa vengeance. Aucun d'eux ne connaissaient les raisons de son poison, de sa colère.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Il monta les marches, marchant plus vite de peur qu'on ne le suive, parce qu'il savait que si Gaius ou un autre venait à essayer de mettre en défiance son plan, il n'aurait nul autre choix que de le tuer. L'idée, si elle ne lui apporta pas plus grand désespoir, lui tira pourtant un frisson glacé.

Pourtant, toute crainte, toute raison, toute idée, le quitta lorsque apparut à quelques mètres de lui la cible, l'homme recherché.

Il cru devenir fou tant la bouffée de haine qui monta alors en lui fut violente, extatique.

Il s'arrêta, ses yeux bleus, froids et vides, venant se poser sur le visage tendu et fatigué du Roi, du responsable. L'envie de lui faire subir mille et une tortures s'imprima dans ses veines et ses tripes et il eut grand mal à rester calme face à cette vague mortuaire caractéristique.

Un sourire fou, mauvais, hystérique, s'imprima sur ses lèvres. Il vit, quelques marches plus haut, le Grand Roi frissonner de terreur.

-Uther Pendragon ...

Sa voix était rocailleuse, brisée, rêche. Son visage ne reflétait plus que la folie commune des hommes brisés et anéantis, sans but autre que la destruction et la néantisation. Il n'y avait plus rien du joyeux et bavard serviteur, du souriant et insouciant jeune homme qu'il avait été un jour.

Il leva une main pâle et enleva la capuche qui cachait partiellement son visage, se découvrant face à son bourreau, face à sa victime.

Ses traits s'étaient durcis, perdant toutes les caractéristique propres à l'enfance. Sa pâleur d'autrefois s'était accentuée et contrastait avec ses yeux bleus électriques, éteints, vides, simplement brillants d'une lueur folle et destructrice. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs. Une longue et profonde cicatrice barrait la partie droite de son visage, de l'arcade sourcilière au menton.

-J'aurai du te tuer ... J'aurai du te tuer tant que j'en avais la possibilité ...

-Vous auriez du, Uther, vous auriez du.

Il fut si simple de lever une main, de prononcer quelques mots, de se concentrer sur la silhouette raidie, impuissante, face à lui.

Le Roi arracha son épée de son fourreau. Il n'eut qu'à descendre une marche pour échapper à la lame tranchante. Les gardes montaient jusqu'à eux.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour jeter le souverain sur son armée, les faisant tous basculer dans l'escalier de pierre. La scène lui parut si drôle, si imprévisible, qu'il éclata d'un rire profond, noir, sans réelle joie, qui se répercuta contre les murs sans aucun effort.

Il dévala les marches pour se retrouver près du tas formés par l'amas de corps. Un geste et l'épée du Roi vola entre ses doigts. Il la fit tourner légèrement, gracieusement, avant de venir la poser sous le menton de sa cible, ne se priant pas, au passage, pour entailler le cou de la victime. Le grognement de douleur qui s'échappa des lèvres du Roi fut, pour lui, la plus belle des choses.

-Ne fais pas ça, Merlin ! Ne fais pas ça !

Mais, rien n'aurait pu l'atteindre. Enfermé dans une bulle de folie pure, seul le visage terrifié de sa future victime lui importait.

-Pitié, pitié ...

Sans l'apitoyer le moins du monde, les mots le rendirent plus furieux encore. Il appuya le fer contre la gorge, ouvrant une plaie profonde, mais pas mortelle. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, son corps fut secoué par la haine. Il eut soudainement l'envie de couper en morceau le souverain se traînant à ses pieds.

-Pitié ? Pitié ?! Comment pouvez-vous me demander d'éprouver de la pitié à votre égard ?! Vous n'en avez jamais eut pour moi ou pour votre propre fils ... Comment pourrai-je en être animé, alors ?!

Il cria de sa voix enrouée, étrange. Les cordes vocales brisées, arrachées par les cris de douleur, de terreur, alors que la punition se faisait sanglante et intolérable. Crier à s'en casser la voix, à en mourir.

Il aurait tellement préféré mourir, cette nuit-là.

-Vous vous adonniez à des pratiques interdites ! Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux !

-Vous auriez pu nous laisser partir, nous laisser vivre. Mais, vous avez préféré nous détruire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, son souffle se faisant tremblant, instable. Se remémorer de telles choses était un véritable supplice. Cinq ans et les plaies semblaient toujours sur le point de se rouvrir, de laisser s'échapper le flux ininterrompu de son existence. Il continua, pourtant, sachant que le plus dur restait à venir.

-Vous nous avez jetés dans une cellule, vous nous avez torturés, vous nous avez anéantis. Puis, vous lui avez dit que j'étais mort, que les cris qui s'étaient répercutés tout au long de cette nuit contre les murs de vos cachots avaient été mes derniers. Et, il vous a cru, comme moi j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Il a souffert comme moi j'ai souffert de le croire partit à jamais. Sauf que, lui, il ne possédait aucun pouvoir qui pouvait lui confirmer ma survie, comme les miens m'ont servis à savoir qu'il était toujours vivant.

-Vous avez perverti mon fils avec votre magie ! Il n'était déjà plus le même, et ce dès votre arrivée !

-Ce n'était pas de la magie ou un quelconque ensorcellement, c'était de l'amour ! J'étais amoureux de lui ! Je l'aimais et il m'aimait en retour ! Et, vous, vous avez tout gâché.

Il cru que tout allait exploser, que ses pouvoirs, devenus si puissant grâce à la haine et à la volonté de vengeance, allaient tout enflammer, tout détruire. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait en un rythme fou, erratique. Il eut envie de tout anéantir, de brûler les preuves de son cauchemar, de son calvaire, de sa descente aux Enfers. Mais, le besoin, l'envie de voir s'imprimer sur le visage du dernier Pendragon le remord, la crainte, le désespoir, était plus fort que tout.

-Arthur ... Arthur est mort à cause de vous, à cause de vos actes, à cause de vos mensonges. Il s'est jeté de ce pont parce qu'il pensait que j'étais mort, parce qu'il pensait que c'était la seule façon, pour nous, de nous rejoindre, de nous retrouver. Il m'a fallut des mois, après mon évasion, pour découvrir la raison de son silence, de son absence dans les alentours de Camelot, car vous aviez tout fait pour couvrir l'affaire. Et, il m'a fallut des années pour acquérir assez de pouvoir pour pouvoir prétendre à en finir avec vous, avec votre Royaume, avec vos lois, avec vos mœurs.

Prononcer son nom fut la chose la plus difficile au monde. Jusqu'à lors, il avait tout fait pour s'y soustraire, pour ne penser à lui que par le simple pronom ou le simple titre qu'il possédait alors, Prince héritier du Royaume de Camelot, son Prince. Il n'avait plus prononcé son prénom, Arthur, depuis cette nuit-là, cette fatale nuit, depuis qu'Uther Pendragon avait découvert son fils et son serviteur, Merlin, enlacés, endormis dans la chambre du premier.

-Vous avez tué celui que j'aimais, vous l'avez détruit. Et, c'est pour lui que vous allez mourir, aujourd'hui, Uther. Pour Arthur.

La lame entra si facilement dans la chair qu'il put croire que l'épée avait été créée en ce seul but, en cette seule fin. Le Roi émit un souffle erratique, un simple grognement de souffrance, insatisfaisant à ses yeux. Plongé dans des pensées folles et noires, les yeux gorgés de la pleine vue du sang, il sentit l'énergie de ses pouvoirs déferler dans ses veines, dans ses membres. Il laissa la magie évoluer à son gré.

Il perdit le contrôle.

Cris et mots se mêlèrent à une impression de bonheur et de bien-être extatique. Explosions et ouragans de feu se mêlèrent à l'agonie du Roi.

Il leva les yeux, son regard délavé et délabré se perdant sur la silhouette impromptue d'un amant fantomatique se tenant face à lui, souriant et attentif à ses gestes. Il su, dès lors, qu'il avait atteint le seuil d'une folie incurable, salvatrice. Le Arthur de son cerveau ankylosé et ravagé lui sourit, et il lui sourit en retour.

Le feu, magique et imperturbable, ravagea le château, tua les derniers amis, les derniers membres d'une famille du cœur. Il su que, bientôt, il allait venir le prendre, il allait venir l'emporter, mais il n'en eut aucune peur.

Lorsque les mâchoires vacillantes et rougeâtres se refermèrent sur lui, il souriait encore, les yeux tournés vers celui qu'il aimait, vers le pourquoi de cette obscure vengeance.

Et, comme s'était un jour éteint le Prince Arthur, le serviteur Merlin périt dans les flammes de ses propres tourments.

Camelot ne fut plus qu'un point calciné sur une carte de l'administration, sa population ne fut plus qu'un trou béant dans la populace de la région.

Des milliers de vies pour une vengeance, pour le mort d'un seul homme.

Pour l'amour.

Pour Arthur.


End file.
